Freedom
by honeylove90
Summary: COMPLETED. ONE SHOT. Based on Gotham's season five episode two titled, "Trespassers." Selina's inner thoughts on when she'll be free from being bedridden. SPOILER ALERT. Please watch Trespassers and Year Zero before reading this.


_**Hey readers, thank you for the reviews and favoring Heavy. I feel the love very much and was inspired again to write another one shot. I'm debating on writing a full-on fanfiction series… if I can get my act together on my other stories, plus I just got done with my Winter mester course, so I need to find a job.**_

 _ **Here's Freedom.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **The Clinic Hospital**

Selina Kyle slowly wakes up from her sleep and moving her arms, but she couldn't. Her emerald gem eyes open immediately as she lifts her head to see both of her wrist being restrained. The brunette young woman kept moving her wrists trying to find a way out even though there isn't.

"They put them on you for a reason," A young man's voice stated being stern.

She tries to sit but she couldn't and accepted the defeat.

Bruce Wayne straightens up in the chair right beside her bedside.

"Why Selina? Why would you want to kill yourself?" He asked wanting to know as he looks at his friend.

Tears started to well up in her eyes and gave a faint laugh, "What do you think, B? I'm tired of laying in this goddamn bed! All I do is wake up, eat, take medicine, and sleep. What kind of life is that for anyone? You tell me." Selina said being bluntly honest as she turns her head to face him. "They should have just let me do it, my pain would be over, and I would be less of a burden to you by being six feet under." She placed her head back on the pillow.

The ebony haired young man felt like he was stabbed in the heart hearing Selina telling her truth. In a way she was right, but he _**refuses**_ to let her give up or leave this world. Bruce sighed as he placed his elbows on her bedside. "Did you ever think about how I would feel that if you ended your life? Leaving me alone in this city alone beside Alfred and Detective Gordon." He spoke in a sober voice with his ocean blue eyes on her as he continues, "You are the first friend that didn't see me as a walking ATM machine, you saw me for me. I was a scared kid who lost his parents in that alleyway five years ago. Selina, you made me open my eyes to another world, your world on how people live in Gotham. You taught me so much on being street smart and fighting to stay alive." He replied being truthful and he was always truthful to her. "That night when Jeremiah shot you in my living room and I couldn't feel a pulse; it was like re-watching my parent's murder all over again. If you would have died that night… I would have gone insane. _**You**_ mean _**everything**_ to me, Selina. You're stronger than this, I know you." He finished his words.

The brunette young woman listened as Bruce expressed his side on what would have happened if she committed suicide. Not to mention when he spoke of seeing him as the Golden Boy of Gotham City, but seeing him as a regular person who lived in an upper-class upbringing. It's true she taught him how to defend for himself and fighting off anyone that threatens him. They dated for a brief time until Bruce lied about his mother being a con artist, but eventually forgot about that. _**That night**_. The night that changed her world is when she and he were having a moment together until Jeremiah Valeska waltz into Wayne Manor to the living room. Selina stands up to her feet as Jeremiah put the gun to her stomach and shot her. All she remembered that night was being shot and not breathing for ten whole minutes. Selina was transported to Gotham General where they operated surgery on her. Her eyes cast down not being able to face him after he spoke his words.

' _When will I ever be free?'_ Selina mentally commented in her mind and turning her head from him.

A female young nurse comes in with a small tray of food and water in her hands, "Your breakfast, Miss Kyle." She greeted her patient walking towards Selina.

"I don't want it," The brunette young woman replied coldly.

"She'll take it," Bruce answered as he took the tray from the nurse and putting it on the nightstand.

"Can you remove the damn restraints? They're hurting my wrists," Selina asked as she pulled on the restraints.

"As long as you don't attempt to repeat what happened yesterday," The female young nurse asked her.

The brunette young woman closed her eyes, "Whatever… fine. They're bruising my wrists." She stated being irritated.

The young nurse nodded her head as she walks over to the right side of the patient. She unbuckles the hook from her arm and walking to her left side with Bruce standing up from his seat allowing the nurse to unbuckle her left side.

"Thanks," Selina said under her breath as she gently rubs left wrist gently with her right hand.

' _I rather not be here right now,'_ She commented in her mind again.

Bruce grabs the tray from both sides and placed it to her left side, "You have to eat, you need to keep your strength up." He replied with concern.

The brunette young woman uses her arms to sit up straight. She huffed as she rolled her eyes, "Yeah… so I can sit around not do anything, sure whatever." Selina bluntly replied as she grabs the tray from him and uses the plastic fork and using the utensil to play with her food.

The ebony haired young man closed his eyes with her words stabbing his heart again. He opened his sky blue eyes to face her, "Please, just keep your strength up and I'll be back later. There's something I have to do. Don't take your life again Selina." Bruce pleaded with her as he gets up from his seat and walking towards his guardian slash friend slash butler, Alfred Pennyworth. "I'm going to find the witch, keep an eye on Selina. Please Alfred," He stated speaking in a low voice in hopes she doesn't hear what they're talking about.

"Of course, Master Bruce, be safe out there, and godspeed." The English man bid his son figure good luck for his employers' journey.

 _ **Several Hours later…**_

 _ **The Clinic**_

Bruce Wayne walks in marching towards Alfred. "How is she?" He asked being concerned.

The English man turns to his direction and answered, "Not great. She hasn't said a peep since you been gone." Alfred placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You alright? Did you find the Witch?" He asked for his protégé's well-being along with if Bruce found what he was looking for.

The young ebony haired man looks at Selina's sleeping form with concern and was pulled away from his mentor's concerning questions. "It was Ivy," He answered making eye contact with Alfred.

The silver-haired man looked down at Bruce's left hand seeing his fist balled up. He uses his right hand lifting the young man's hand to a good vision as he asked, "What's that?" Alfred questioned him.

Bruce looks down at the left hand that was balled hiding a napkin with a seed, "Ivy said it could help Selina." He answered.

Alfred gives Bruce a serious look on his face as he stepped closer to him. "Why, you trust her?" The English man asked again being serious.

"What choice do I have?" The ebony young haired man stated being serious.

"Listen, I will help Selina as much as you, but Ivy is a maniacal cold-hearted killer." The silver-haired man stated being honest.

"Give it to me," The young woman demanded still having her eyes closed.

Both of the men were in surprise to hear her responding to them.

Selina opened her eyes with Bruce walking towards her bedside and Alfred standing a few feet from the foot of the bed.

"Selina, I have doubts," The ebony young haired man said not really sure about how this experiment could go.

"Bruce, I was willing to kill myself yesterday nothing's changed since then. So, if Ivy wants to kill me… she can have at it." The brunette young woman stated being honest as she told the truth with no emotion to her tone of voice.

Alfred and Bruce were hurt by the young woman's honest strong words with a hurt look cast upon their faces.

The ebony haired young man held the napkin that contained the seed with his hands slowly towards her direction.

"What do I do, swallow?" She asked as she sits herself up.

"Yeah," Bruce Wayne answers her question.

Selina takes the seed from the shell and putting it into her mouth. She closes her eyes then swallowing the seed. The brunette young woman pauses for a moment with her green eyes looking up at the ceiling as if she's waiting for some godsend miracle to happen.

Both of the men waited as well for something to happen to her.

Her emerald gem eyes look up at the ceiling becoming disappointed with the results. Selina breathes out as she stated, "Still here." She commented.

The English man gave a sad faint chuckle.

The brunette young woman looks to see Bruce and closes her eyes, "I know Ivy lost her mind, but after her Mom and Dad died: she was just… sleeping on the streets. It was a cold winter, she started to get really sick. So… I took her under my wing I guess and showed her where to get food, a roof over her head. After some time, she started to get color on her face." Selina remise at the first time she met Ivy when they were kids. Her green eyes open as she spoke about the hard times the two girls had to deal with living in Gotham all alone just to the two of them. She continued her words, "And I just… I kept checking in on her, almost every day. She may look old now, but she'll always be that little girl to me." The brunette young woman finished her words with a smile.

As Selina Kyle told the memories of how she met Ivy before she turned to the evil side. Alfred and Bruce were drawn to her words. Her words could paint a picture to anyone she speaks too. They were both captured by it with Bruce sitting right next to her and Alfred placed his hands on the iron end of the bedding. They both smiled with the ebony haired young man turned around to his mentor with a smile and the English man had the smile on his lips.

The brunette young woman smiled then the smile drops as she starts feeling her body shake uncontrollably. Her breathing picks up rapidly with everything around her is still. Selina Kyle is having a seizure in her bed.

"Selina!" Bruce yelled in worry as he walks two big steps towards her with his hands on her beautiful face. Fear started to wash over his face again as history repeated itself.

The silver-haired man yelled towards the opposite way, "DOCTOR! DOCTOR!"

"Selina, Selina stay with me!" The ebony haired young man begged with a broken voice. Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder hoping she would respond to him.

"Stand back! Let us confirm," An African-American nurse stated being serious as she along with a male handler and the male doctor came rushing to her aid.

The ebony haired young man was pulled from her side by Alfred.

The English man held his protégé in his arms with Bruce fighting to be by Selina's side.

"Selina!" Bruce yelled being scared again.

Alfred pulled Bruce into his arms again as they witness Selina's seizure.

"She's burning up, her pulse is strong!" The male doctor reported to his co-workers and turned around to face the two gentlemen. "What happened?" He asked wanting to know.

"Dear god, what have I done?" Bruce replied in horror being speechless as he prayed to god that Selina has to pull through. _She has to_ for his own sanity and sake.

 _ **Two hours later…**_

Bruce gazed at Selina sleeping form again.

"Whatever she took put her body into shock. Her temperature skyrocketed WCB was off the charts. Then two hours ago, everything was stabilized. I have no idea why, she was still in a lot of pain, so we sedated her. She's been sleeping for a while now. I think it'll be best to come to see her in the morning," The doctor reported the progress.

The ebony haired young man listened and turning his head to face the doctor.

"Alright, thank you, Doctor," Alfred thanked him as he nodded his head.

The male Doctor nodded his head and walking away.

Alfred placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder, "I think we should follow his orders and get some shut-eye. She'll still be here, come on." He replied with an assuring smile than turning his back to lead the way back home.

The ebony haired young man as an unsure feeling as he slowly starts walking then stops. Bruce started to have a feeling as he turned his head to face her but instead sees an empty bed. He quickly rushes inside as he felt the window and his ocean blue eyes looking at the open window. The ebony haired young man rushed as he looks down than looking up.

"Bruce…" Selina said as she walks a few steps.

"It's a miracle… how do you feel?" He asked being stunned with the results and couldn't believe it worked, Ivy's seed cured Selina's former condition.

The brunette young woman smiled as she closed her eyes with a small head nod, "Different." Selina smiled. The wind was like an adrenaline rush to her becoming free once again.

"Are you in pain?" Bruce asked again being stunned.

Her emerald gem eyes open with a smile and her hands being open, "No." She proudly answered with a smile.

Bruce's breath was drawn out of him being in shock and happy to see his friend standing a few feet in front of him as if she was never shot in the first place. He takes a few big steps forward to become face to face with her, "Selina I thought I killed you." The ebony haired young man commented still being in shock.

She shakes her head with a smile, "I'm better. Even better before in fact." The brunette young woman spoke the truth.

Bruce leans as he wrapped his arms around her and breathing being relieved. The ebony haired man closed his eyes with his head near her shoulder. His small breathing of relief were his tears of joy. Selina in return wrapped her arms around him allowing Bruce to hold her. Her emerald eyes look up at the window and eye form have changed into a cat's eyes form. An emerald cat's eyes form.

' _Freedom, I'm finally free of this hellhole. I get to be free again,'_ Selina commented in her mind with confidence.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

I had to re-watch "Trespassers" getting word for word along with writing what I thought happened after "Year Zero." I truly enjoyed writing this one shot and having fun of writing out on Selina's mindset. I have another one shot in the process, and it's based on Digital Daggers _Still Here_.

Stay Tuned,

Honeylove90


End file.
